


say it's true

by alykapedia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia
Summary: Years after the Unification War, Felix Hugo Fraldarius abandons his Dukedom and elopes.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 16
Kudos: 177





	say it's true

**Author's Note:**

> so, yesterday, i made this [tweet](https://twitter.com/alykapedia/status/1248935689002999814) about felix and sylvain eventually eloping after helping with rebuilding fodlan and such, and I JUST NEEDED TO WRITE SOMETHING FOR IT. this is very short and i am super rusty, but i just want these idiots happy together
> 
> is the title from that one corrs song? yes, yes it is because i might as well go FULL SAP for this

The letter arrives first thing in the morning, when Dimitri is still Dimitri and not yet the King of a United Fódlan, in the middle of his morning tea with Ingrid, who is still very much sleepy and not yet the Captain of his knights. It’s brought to him by a woman he knows to be the Fraldarius’ fastest messenger, and Dimitri would be more worried if not for the faintly amused smile on her face as she hands it to him. As it stands, he’s expecting another scathing letter penned in the most elaborate hand Felix is capable of, detailing why Lord So-and-So can suck it, but what he gets is the sincerest and most earnest thing he’s ever read outside of a storybook, and _oh Saints_ , he’s tearing up—

“What’s wrong?” Ingrid asks, emerging from the depths of her teacup. “Is Felix—” 

“He’s fine.” More than fine, Dimitri would wager, surreptitiously wiping at the corner of his eye. “He’s uh--” he trails off, swallowing the lump in his throat as he hands Ingrid the letter. “He’s eloped.” Because there’s really no other word for what Felix is—or, well, has done. 

From the corner of his eye, he sees the messenger shake with laughter as Ingrid visibly boggles. “He’s what?” She asks, even as she takes the letter and reads through Felix’s carefully penned words.

“Eloped,” Dimitri repeats, before adding rather uselessly, “with Sylvain,” as if there’s anyone else Felix would run away and spend the rest of his life with. Dimitri knows of their childhood promise after all, they all do at this point, and maybe that’s why he’s not as surprised about any of this as he should be—maybe a part of him has always known that something like this was on the table for Felix and Sylvain, and he’s quite certain that Ingrid knows it too.

“I cannot believe those fucking idiots.”

Or not.

“Ingrid.”

“No, I meant—” Ingrid sniffs, looking up at the ceiling in that way she does when she’s trying not to cry. “I’m happy for them, it’s just that—” she trails off with a whimper, and Dimitri takes the moment to dismiss the messenger with a smile and a nod. “I thought they’d wait a bit longer.”

With a sigh, Dimitri pulls Ingrid into a one-armed hug, and it’s a testament to how shaken she is that she lets it happen, not a single protest about propriety and whatnot coming from her. “I think they’ve waited long enough,” he says quietly as Ingrid shudders and buries her face in his shoulder.

“Yeah, I guess they have.”

.

Sylvain wakes to the sound of waves and an empty bed, which isn’t _that_ strange, not really, because the Goddess knows how often that’s happened, but he clearly remembers falling asleep with Felix in his arms last night. 

“Fe?”

Pushing himself up on his elbows, he squints through the brightness of their little inn room to see Felix sitting on the window sill, looking pensively at the small town below.

He means to say _good morning_ , maybe even throw in an innuendo, an invitation to go back to bed, but instead he ends up saying, “Having second thoughts?” Because Sylvain's always been his own worst enemy, add that to his inability to lie to Felix, and his honesty comes out ugly and desperate.

Felix scowls, jumping down from his perch, and it's only then that Sylvain notices that Felix is wearing _his_ shirt and not much else. And _Flames_ , he’s really just destroyed his chances at a little morning rendezvous, hasn’t he? 

“I’m the one who asked you to run away with me.” Felix points out, crawling into bed and onto his lap. “I’m not having second thoughts about this," he says, each word punctuated with a kiss. “Are _you_?”

“No, Goddess, no," Sylvain says into the air between them, shaking his head as he traces the curve of Felix's cheek with his thumb. "Never about this. Never about you.” Not when Felix is the single best and most important thing that's ever happened in his life, and from the way Felix’s breath hitches, tears teasing at the edges of his eyes, Sylvain’s said all that aloud. 

For a small eternity, that’s all that needs to be said, and Sylvain loses himself in Felix—in the soft, yielding sweetness of his mouth and the tight, wet heat of him, welcoming Sylvain home each and every time. 

“I just realized that I forgot something,” Felix says much, much later, breathless and shaky still, propping himself up on Sylvain’s chest.

Carding his fingers through Felix’s hair, Sylvain asks, “What is it?” They’re a day’s ride away from the Fraldarius estate, but Sylvain thinks he can make the trip for whatever it is Felix forgot to bring before their ship to Almyra leaves.

“The ring,” is what Felix mumbles after another short eternity, pointedly biting a kiss on Sylvain’s ring finger.

“Oh.” 

“Oh?” Felix echoes, and the next breath leaves Sylvain in a disbelieving laugh as he twists from underneath Felix and reaches for the small, velvet bag he’d stashed under the pillow last night.

“Good thing I brought one, then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> IDK WHERE IM GOING WITH THIS HONESTLY but i *might* do some snippets of their travels etc. but we shall see,,,i have so much sylvix fic in the backburner, it's not funny


End file.
